Rumors
by Ginger Snap Molasses
Summary: Romantic rumors fly around the Goddess Ponds like you wouldn't believe, stranger. You can never know what's truth and what's lies around these parts, so I'll let you be the judge of that.
1. Rumor

**This is my set of romance-y Harvest Moon one-shots, flash fanfiction, and drabbles. The alternative title to this first one is Hickey, by the way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, yada, yada, yada...**

**Warning: Shojo-ai, Shounen-ai, Hetero, and possible OOC lie beyond these lines... enjoy!**

Mary tugged uncomfortably at her collar, trying to hide the hickey that a certain brash farmer had left on her neck. Of course, the library didn't get many visitors, so few people had seen it.

'But...!' Mary thought, crimson flooding her face. 'Manna came in looking for romance novels earlier...' Her face, if possible, grew more flushed. If Manna knew, every one in Mineral Town was sure to know by the next day.

She tugged her braid down, trying to cover the mark on her neck with her black hair. Mary gave up after a little while, sighing embarrassedly and plopping her chin into her hands and gazing quietly at the door.

Said door opened suddenly to reveal an overall-clad farmer holding a jar of Veggie Juice. The blonde was grinning crookedly.

"So, you're going behind my back to wildly make out with Gray on the second floor of the library? My oh my, however did I miss that?"

Mary's cheeks burned and she sputtered. "No... I-I didn-"

Claire couldn't help herself. She burst into laughter, striding over to Mary and setting the Juice on the counter. The farmer girl leaned in closely.

"I guess we'll just have to change your opinion about guys again...?" Claire smirked toothily, and just a bit seductively.


	2. Deliver

The Poultry Farm's chickens grouped together at Popuri's feet. She grinned brightly as Jack immediately started searching for a bird that would suit his needs.

Jack was a new farmer in Mineral Town, working along side his sister Claire. Despite Jack's shyness, he seemed to do pretty well for himself (and his sibling). As he waited and mused, Popuri kneeled down and examined the chickens around her.

"Hey chickie, chickie!" The pink-haired girl called softly to a brown feathered bird. It scrambled away immediately, fearing the clumsy Popuri.

Jack saw the bird running. The farmer boy quickly strode after it, scooping the chicken up in his arms. He looked at Popuri.

"I'll t-take this one," He said in a quiet, scratchy voice.

Popuri blinked, unused to Jack's voice, smiled dazzlingly and nodded. "Alright! Rick can deliver her later!"

Jack paused, removing one hand from the chicken to run through the tuft of hair sticking out from his hat. "M-maybe... y-you could deliver her?" His face was red, despite the question's innocence.

For the second time, Popuri blinked. She was little bit stunned, having never heard that request before. Still, she grinned.

"Of course!"

**JackXPopuri, I guess. Don't really know what brought this on... or why in the world I characterized Jack as shy!**


	3. Sorrow

She was a different one, this human. I could tell. My mate, a pointy-eared lady that I held near and dear to me, cocked her head.

"Is this the one?" She was asking. Emitting a noise of confirmation, we both dashed forward. She needed rest and we both had to have food.

I panted cheerily, while my mate wagged her tail and yipped. The female human looked surprised, then happy, and the man accompanying her seemed irritated.

They spoke in their language, soothing jumbles of sound that neither of us dogs tried to understand. Finally, the human girl smelled disappointed. She leaned toward my mate and rubbed her between the ears.

The man came toward me, grabbing around my middle. I didn't start to struggle until he took me much too far away from my mate. He held tight, murmuring and scratching my fur.

It was nice, but I let out a mournful howl. It said 'I'll miss you' clearly.

Certainly, I'd never see my lovely mate again.

**Don't even ask. It came to mind after thinking about A Wonderful Life, and then I just had to! -eye twitch- Also, thanks to Miss Rogue Apple for reviewing! And to your first review? I love that too! **


	4. Butterflies

"I don't know, Nak... Flak might not like it! No, no!" The smallest Harvest Sprite brought an overly long blue sleeve up to his mouth.

Nak, the red-clothed sprite, gave a friendly smile. It was just slightly devious, something Nik had never seen on the taller Sprite. "I'm sure Flak won't mind."

"Well, alright, alright. If yo-" Nik was cut off, letting out a slight squeak. Nak had taken advantage of that moment to press their lips together. He wasted no time in slipping his tongue into Nik's half-open mouth.

Butterflies swam in his stomach, seeming to burst through his veins. Nik squinched his eyes closed, quivering.

And all the while, Jill was attempting to fight back gales of perverted laughter.

**I will not explain myself here. It's very OOC, I think. You can request pairings by the way... Please do!**


End file.
